


Snow

by Witch_Nova221



Series: Ineffable Christmas Omens 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Holiday, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: I decided to try my hand at the Ineffable Holiday prompt list on Tumblr by soft-angel-aziraphale and this is my first.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Christmas Omens 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559473
Kudos: 33





	Snow

Crowley shuddered as he stepped into the warmth of the bookshop. Despite the thick, woollen coat he had pulled on for the brief journey from flat to Bentley and then Bentley to bookshop, he still felt the fierce chill of the day. He could admit it gave a certain prettiness to the often dreary part of London though, the thick snowfall hanging on the window ledges and giving Soho a Christmas card veneer. 

The bookshop itself had looked especially inviting as he had pulled up alongside the slushy, greying snow that blanketed the pavement. With the warm lights and dusty tones, I screamed home even though he couldn’t claim it as his own. 

‘S’me, Angel,’ he called out, stepping further into the shop, ‘It’s starting to come down out there again so if we want to get anywhere before the populace panics and start clogging up the roads we better get a move on. Angel? You in?’

He frowned as he checked his watch, the time and date as accurate as ever. 

‘Aziraphale?’ he said, a hint of worry in his tone as he rounded the corner, entering the back of the shop to find the angel sat in his usual chair. 

He had expected a book, some first edition keeping his friend’s attention from the world but instead found him simply staring at the wall opposite, lips turned down in a frown that bordered on sadness. 

‘Angel?’ he said a little louder, holding up a hand as he jumped in surprise, ‘Easy, just me.’

‘Oh, Crowley, dear boy. What are you doing here?’

‘Dinner?’

‘Oh? Oh is that the time?’ said the angel, hurrying to his feet, hands fidgeting with his waistcoat, ‘Forgive me, my dear, I lost track of time. I’ll be ready in just a jiffy.’

Crowley frowned, used to his fussy ways but the nervous mannerisms playing out before him were far from normal.

‘What’s wrong, Aziraphale?’ he asked, placing a hand on his arm to still him as he looked a heartbeat from running from the room, ‘Has something happened?’ 

Aziraphale shook his head but then sighed, his chin dropping to his chest. ‘I had a visit earlier,’ he said, ‘Gabriel and Sandalphon. They were checking up on my progress with monitoring young Warlock.’

‘And?’ prompted Crowley, sensing much more unsaid.

‘Let’s just day I was reminded that I am not considered, as they say, up to snuff in Heaven’s eyes.’

‘Well Heaven can stuff it,’ said Crowley, ‘Do you really want to be like those two idiots?’ 

‘Well...’ said Aziraphale with a shrug before he frowned at Crowley’s shoulder, ‘You’re wet. Has it been raining?’

‘Snowing, actually,’ said the demon, ‘And it’s starting to come down fast.’

Aziraphale smiled as he reached up, touching a finger to the lapel of Crowley’s coat. ‘Seems one has yet to succumb to the warmth.’

Crowley looked down, seeing the single pure white snowflake that clung to his coat. The elegant pattern was clear against the dark material.

‘Out of all Her creations,’ said Aziraphale, wistfully, ‘I fancy the snowflake is one of the most beautiful. Individual, unique. So very lovely... if only fleeting.’

Crowley watched as the snowflake faded to a damp patch, Aziraphale’s eyes losing the sparkle they had from moments before. Memories of his meeting with Gabriel and Sandalphon taking the place of happier thoughts. 

‘You know,’ he said, conversationally, ‘If we’d been outside, in the right atmosphere, the snowflake would have lasted. Things only thrive when they’re in their right environment. Bit like you and them.’ 

Aziraphale frowned, ‘I don’t follow.’

Crowley felt a blush come to his cheeks as he realised what he was trying to say but he hated the sadness in the angel’s eyes more than any embarrassment. He reached up, covering the hand that still rested on his lapel with his own.

‘Well, like you said, every snowflake is unique but get them all together in a snow drift and they all look the same,’ he said, looking down at his boots, remnants of the grey slush still sticking to them and he grinned, ‘In the case of your visitors, they’re what you get when the snow stays too long. Tarnished, grey and aggravating. People call it names and wish it was long gone. You, on the other hand, you’re, well...’

Aziraphale smiled, fingers flexing beneath Crowley’s where they rested on his coat. ‘Thank you, my dear,’ he said, ‘And I think the same could be said of certain demonic counterparts. Now then, we had a dinner appointment, did we not?’

Crowley smiled as the angel stepped away, used to such moments and their endings but feeling no pain in it, only allowing him the smallest hope that one day he would not step away. 

Within moments the angel was bundled up in his winter coat, his mood lighter as they headed to the door and out into the night. The conversation flowed as they walked through the snowy streets together, the single, unique snowflakes flurrying around them as the worn slush puddled around their feet, trodden on and ignored.


End file.
